You're my fantasy
by TintinLover
Summary: Tintin and Haddock have an established and hot relationship but they have also fantasies they didn't dare to confess to each other.
1. Haddock's POV

When my little ginger moved to _Moulinsart_, I observed him unpacking his things and noticed among his clothes, a Scottish kilt.

"What is it, lad?"

He blinked while I showed him the garment. "Oh,this? A kilt.

"I know very well it's a kilt, lad. But what are you doing with one?"

Blushing with an adorable pink, he explained it.

"It was from my trip to Scotland. My clothes were in tatters after an accident and a nice

man gave me this along with a shirt."

I had seen several men with kilts in my youth and remembered admiring their strong, muscled legs. My mind was already working, imagining how it would fit in Tintin. I came behind him and hugged him. I approached my mouth to his ear.

"Oh yeah? And why I didn't know that?"

"Er…I forgot? I mean…I thought it had no importance at all…it's just a Scottish kilt, I'm in Belgium now."

I rubbed mu beard in his neck.

"Well…what prevents you to use it…_privately_?"

"Archie…?"

"Wear it. Do it for me."

I saw the blood covering his face. He gave me a soft smile and began to strip off his plus-fours and soon was just in his underwear.

"Take it off too. You know…a true Scottish man wears nothing under his kilt."

He did so. He leaned to grab the kilt, a bit too much. I slapped his lovely butt.

"Stop being a tease and wear it."

It was a stunning sight. The kilt reached just above his thighs; his legs weren't too manly but I liked them soft, with a few hairs here and there.

I sat on the edge of the bed and patted my knee.

"Come here, Tintin."

He smirked and sat on my lap. My hand reached on his ass under the kilt, feeling the soft, familiar curve. He sighed and captured my lips in a kiss.

Barnacles. That damn kilt was the beginning of my wild fantasies. I know I would never be able to concretize them. But a man can dream.


	2. Haddock's fantasy

"_Are you sure, Archie?"  
_

"_I was never so sure in my life, _mon chér_."  
_

_I held his face between my hands and kissed him softly. We were in the middle of a public garden but I didn't care. If someone didn't like it, well, they just had to turn their heads. Privately or publicly, I will never cease to show my love for him. Besides, he was lovely. He wore the kilt I like so much.  
_

"_There are people here, Archie. This is not right."  
_

"_The hell to them. I'm horny Tintin,look."  
_

_I grabbed his hand and made him touch the bulge in my pants. I could see in his face he was getting as horny as I was. He gave up his fears and pushed his tongue inside my mouth and put his arms around my neck. A slender leg went around my waist. I ran my hand through it reaching his thighs and ass under the kilt. I cupped a globe, pulling a sigh from him. My finger ran down to the cleft between his cheeks, rubbing softly the hole. He tightened more his embrace and moaned. He whispered in my ear.  
_

"_Fuck me, Archie…please."  
_

_I smirked. It was my turn to make myself difficult.  
_

"_Are you sure, Tintin? Look all these people!"  
_

"_I don't care, great snakes! I'm horny!"  
_

"_As you wish,ma beauté"  
_

_I pushed him against a middle hidden tree, his back turned to me, lifting his ass. I lifted his kilt, exposing his adorable, peachy ass. I gave him a soft slap.  
_

"_Tell me what you want."  
_

"_Damn, Archie! You know very well…"  
_

_Slap.  
_

"_Say it."  
_

"_Fuck me! Now!"  
_

_I knelt behind him and pull his ass cheeks apart. I stared at his beautiful hole for a moment and then rimmed it with my tongue. I heard his moan and smiled to myself. What I was doing led him to heaven. I had to be careful or he will come before I enter him.  
I worked his hole as much as I could and until it was properly lubricated. I hadn't the lube with me and the last thing I wanted was to hurt the love of my life.  
When his sphincter glistened with my saliva I unzipped my pants and took off my cock. The head stretched him, a sight I always found arousing and beautiful at the same time, and soon I was fully sheathed on him. Tintin panted before me, I couldn't see his face but his sounds were enough. I put my hands on his cheeks, spreading them wide and began to pumping in and out from my love. My thighs slapped against the peachy ass with a loud smack and I saw Tintin biting his hand to prevent to call attention. I reached under his shirt and squeezed a nipple softly.  
_

"_Archie…I…"  
_

_I reached for his cock and began to pump him, in time with my thrusts. I approached my mouth to his ear and lick it.  
_

"_You're such a naughty boy, you know. That baby face really fools people. If they only knew…"  
_

_I slapped his ass.  
He whimpered.  
After several thrusts I felt his inner walls tighten around my shaft and he came with a loud moan. It was not long until I came, milking his insides with my nectar. I panted and removed myself from him with a little wet sound. My semen ran by the hole and the insides of his thighs. I cleaned it off with my tongue._

Thundering Typhoons. I hope that ginger devil comes home soon. I really need him now. 


	3. Tintin's POV

Few years after Alcazar took power from Tapioca, he came to Belgium in a two week visit. He intended to stay in a hotel but Captain Haddock and I insisted by phone he stayed with us in _Moulinsart_ instead. His wife, Peggy, couldn't accompany him due to his mother-in-law sickness, so he would not feel alone.  
So some days later we waited for him at the airport. I offered Alcazar politely my place next the Captain in the car. After his bags have been placed in the boot we drove home.

Frankly speaking, I had a true reason to ask my friend to take the front seat next to the Captain. In fact I only wanted be able to _see _him.  
Yes, I, Augustin, a catholic, former boy scout, despite dating a much older man, was still attracted to another one!  
This doesn't mean I stopped loving Archibald. No, year after year our relationship becomes stronger and I don't see my life without him anymore. I'm madly in love with him and I know he feels the same.  
I always had a weakness for older and well-built men; though I never saw Alcazar shirtless I can bet he has more or less the same body type as the Captain. His broad shoulders and muscled chest were very well visible under the thin white shirt; I don't know how the fabric resisted. In addition, the fact his shirt was always half-open, exposing the dark hair of his tanned chest, the strong, very masculine chin, whit the ever present cigar between the teeth, the spanish scent…filled my head with the most indecent fantasies.  
I can't help but imagine myself between those two strong, very masculine men. If being touched and caressed by Archibald alone, feeling the weight of his powerful body upon me is enough to drive me crazy, imagine Alcazar sharing the bed with us…two hot, sweaty, hairy bodies sandwiching me…

Great Snakes! Calm down, Augustin!

Those two weeks general Alcazar passed with us were the craziest of my life. Of course, I always acted as normal as possible with him and the Captain. Alcazar didn't even know the true nature of our relationship, though sometimes I feel he suspected us.  
The crazy hours were when Archibald and Alcazar made a little trip by the morning and I stayed at home, excusing myself with work. I never did it too often or the Captain would think something was wrong.  
Once I saw myself all alone (Nestor was gardening and Milou went with them) I entered Alcazar's room we had given him. I felt I was invading his privacy but now I couldn't give up. Searching among his things I've found the shirt he used the day before. It wasn't yet delivered for laundry. Good.  
I buried my nose in the fabric and inhaled the mixture of sweat, cologne after shave and musk. My lower belly shivered and my pants suddenly became tight. I stepped out the room with the shirt, not forgetting to close the door and headed to the room I share with Archibald.  
There, I undid the zip of my pants and threw myself on the bed. I buried my head in the Captain's pillow, along Alcazar's shirt, appreciating the scent of the two men who were making my head. I pressed myself against the mattress and let my mind travel…


End file.
